Breaking Through
by Katriona
Summary: Cameron/Alexis. I'm bad a summaries, but that basically covers it. Cameron tries to help Alexis as Scott closes in for an arrest. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter One

Breakthrough  
  
Summary: Cameron/Alexis. I'm bad a summaries, but that basically covers it. Cameron tries to help Alexis as Scott closes in for an arrest, but "Kristina" makes it difficult. My first GH fic, please review.  
  
A/N: I haven't been watching the show on a regular basis for very long, so if I mess up on any details, please correct me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the show, characters, etc. But you already knew that, so on with the fic...  
  
****************  
  
Cameron stared at her. This young, pretty, intelligent woman should be with her daughter, where she belonged. Instead, she was somewhere deep inside herself, and Cameron was pleading yet again with her alter to let her be.  
  
"Right, like you care about protecting my sister." 'Kristina' was saying. "You think she's an interesting case study, something you can pick apart and examine for your own knowledge. You don't want to help her for her sake, or for the baby's. You're doing this for your own benefit."  
  
"Kristina, that's not true." Cameron protested. "Alexis has become a very good friend, and I care deeply about helping her. But I can't do that if you won't let her talk!"  
  
"You want to talk to her?" 'Kristina' asked, almost mockingly. "Fine. Lexie, the quack wishes to speak to you."  
  
Cameron watched in fascination as 'Kristina' slipped away. The woman closed her eyes, and gave a small shudder before opening them.  
  
"Oh my God." Alexis breathed. "It happened again, didn't it? How long? What did I say?"  
  
Cameron put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her before 'Kristina' re-emerged. "It lasted about twenty minutes, although I can't say for sure because you were already under by the time I got here. 'Kristina' said the usual things about wanting to protect you."  
  
"When is it going to stop?" Alexis asked, tears filling her eyes. She felt sick. How could she take care of her daughter when she couldn't even take care of herself?  
  
Cameron pulled her close to him, letting her lean against him as she cried. "It'll be okay, Lexie." he said assuringly.  
  
Alexis pulled away. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"That's what 'Kristina' called you, a few minutes ago." Cameron explained.  
  
Alexis backed away, until she came to the wing chair across from the couch. She curled up in it, shaking.  
  
"Alexis?" Cameron called gently.  
  
She didn't seem to hear him. "Lexie. Nobody's called me that since..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A three-year-old Alexis is playing outside. "Lexie!" someone calls lovingly. Alexis looks up and smiles as a woman, her mother, comes into view. "Come here, Lexie." her mother says, picking her up. She spins the child around, as Alexis laughs gleefully.  
  
~*~/Flashback~*~  
  
Alexis looked up shaarply, realizing that Cameron was saying her name. "It's okay,' she said, struggling to maintain control. "I'm okay."  
  
Cameron nodded sympathetically. "Maybe I should stay with you for a while..."  
  
"No," Alexis shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Besides, I'm going to the hospital. I want to see my daughter."  
  
"Okay." Cameron says quietly. "At least let me come with you. I should be there, in case something... happens."  
  
Alexis nodded. Much as she hated the idea of 'Kristina' appearing while she was with the baby, she knew he was right.  
  
Just knowing that she had lost control to 'Kristina' had been draining. Alexis, upon trying to stand up, found that she was weaker than she thought. Cameron put his arm around her, leading her to the door. Wordlessly, he helped her out of the building and into his car. 


	2. Chapter Two

He'd turned his chair to face the wall, and now he'd been staring off into space for the past half-hour. He was close, he could feel it. For so long, the answer to this case had been eluding him, and now, it was about to stare him right in the face. He smiled, thinking of the day when the Alcazar murder case would finally be closed.  
  
Of course, it didn't much matter to him who was behind bars when this was all over. No, Scott didn't care who took the rap, as long as somebody did. He'd admit, he screwed up Brenda and Jason's trial. He wouldn't this time. This time, even if he himself wasn't sure the person he accused was guilty, he'd make sure the jury was. That shouldn't be too hard. There were few people in Port Charles who didn't have a motive, all Scott had to do was find someone who didn't have an alibi. Preferably, one who could definately be placed at the scene of the crime.  
  
He already knew of one such person, and he was closing in on her fast. A known drunk, there were few people who would stick up for her. And the best part, she had openly admitted to being at the scene. She had all but confessed, and that last part wouldn't be a problem. Confession or no, Scott was going to bring Skye Quartermaine down...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skye shivered. He should have been there by now. Or was she being stupid, thinking he'd come at all? She shook her head. She was the liar, not he.  
  
She bit her lip. She didn't want to go there, down that path of self-loathing and self-pity. She'd been down that road many times before, and it always led to a drink. She wanted to stay sober, and damn it, she would this time! Telling herself to stay strong, she shivered again and checked her watch.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
Skye turned around. Jax was standing close behind her. She smiled. "Thank you, for coming."  
  
"Skye," he said, "You know I'll do all I can to protect you, but you have to be honest with me."  
  
Skye's face fell. She should have expected this. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "No, that's not it. I mean, I do believe you. I believe you saw someone in the hotel room that night. I also think you saw this person a bit more clearly than you're letting on."  
  
Skye started to protest; he grabbed her.  
  
"Skye, you have to tell me. Who was it?"  
  
He let her go, and she turned away. "You wouldn't believe me. Hell, I don't want to believe me. I keep... I know this sounds silly, but I keep hoping I imagined it. Oh, but I know I didn't! You won't want to believe me, but please-"  
  
"Skye, who is it?" Jax broke in. He tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible, his heart melting a little at her troubled expression.  
  
Skye looked at him and then away again, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. Coming to the conclusion that it would be best if he knew, she took a deep breath. "Jax, it's Alexis."  
  
Jax shook his head. "Can't be." he said quietly. Then, realizing what he'd implied - that she was lying - he looked at her apologetically.  
  
She brushed off his remorse. "I know. I know. Like I said, I didn't want to believe it. I've been searching my mind for days, trying to come up with some other possible answer - a dream, a trick of the light, something - but there just isn't any."  
  
Jax sighed, absorbing this. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
Skye hesistated. "Felicia does. I asked her to check it out for me; I really didn't want it to be true. I asked her to keep it quiet, of course, and I'm not going to tell anyone else."  
  
Jax looked away, staring instead down at the ground. Skye put her hand on his arm in a gesture of solidarity. He met her gaze, noticing for the first time that night how genuinely scared she looked.  
  
"Come on," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let me buy you coffee. You've got to be freezing out here."  
  
She agreed, and allowed him to lead her to Kelly's. When they were finally out of sight, a man stepped out from the shadows. The entire time they'd been talking, neither Skye nor Jax had noticed that, just a few feet away, was A.J. Quartermaine.  
  
****************  
A/N: See that sexy purple button down there? The one that says 'Submit Review'? Go click on that. Go on, it'll be fun. Please? ::puppy eyes:: 


	3. Chapter Three

Cameron followed Alexis up to the hospital nursery, where Kristina had been since the day she was born. He stood back a little, watching the soft, loving expression on her face as she held her daughter. He wished she could be this happy all the time.  
  
"I wish I could take her home." she mused.  
  
"You can't." Cameron reminded her gently.  
  
"I know." Alexis sighed. "She... She isn't safe with me." she stammered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Cameron stood next to her and wiped it away. "Can you help me?" she asked pleadingly. "Can you make me better, make it so my daughter is safe around me?"  
  
"I can try." he said. "Alexis, I will do everything I can to help you get better, but I'll need your full cooperation."  
  
"Of course." she said. "Of course, you have it. I'll do anything."  
  
"It's going to take a while, and it's not going to be easy."  
  
"I know, I understand that. I just want my little girl."  
  
Cameron nodded. "Okay. You'll get your little girl back, Alexis. I promise." He put his arms around her, gently rubbing the small hand of the baby she was holding. Alexis leaned against him, emotionally exhausted. The baby cooed. Alexis smiled down at her daughter, reminding herself that she was doing this for Kristina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.J. sat at the bar, sipping his drink. He'd gone straight from to Jake's from the pier where he'd heard Jax and Skye. On the way, he'd called Coleman.  
  
"This better be good," Coleman said, sitting down next to A.J.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you busy?" A.J. asked caustically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was very busy trying to figure out how to get your sister out of trouble." he responded.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I called you, then." A.J. said.  
  
The other man's eyebrows raised in curiousity. "Do tell."  
  
"I overheard my dear sister talking to that ex-husband of hers. Apparently, she's been holding out on us with regards to the real killer's identity." A.J. said suspensfully, relishing his role as informant.  
  
"Go on." Coleman prodded.  
  
"Would you believe it if I told you that Alexis Davis killed Alcazar?"  
  
Coleman blinked. "You're shittin' me."  
  
A.J. shook his head. "It's true."  
  
Coleman sat back, thinking about this. "Damn."  
  
"It makes sense," A.J. went on. "First he killed her sister, then he left her and her baby in the snow to die when she went into labor early, why wouldn't she want revenge?"  
  
"I never would've thought of Alexis as the murdering type. She's a lawyer, you'd think she of all people would want to do it legally." Coleman mused.  
  
A.J. shrugged. "People do strange things when they're grieving. Besides, we're not here to talk about what set her off. We're here to talk about getting Skye off the hook."  
  
"Well, you know what to do, don't you?" Coleman asked. "Looks like it's time for us to pay a visit to little Scotty Baldwin."  
  
****************  
A/N: Go. Review. Now. Please? 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I really don't like the direction the show's been going this past week or so, with regards to Alexis faking her multiple-personality disorder, so I'm just going to completely ignore everything that's happened on the show since this fic was published. That said, enjoy the fic, and please review.  
  
****************  
  
Coleman and A.J. stood outside the PCPD, minutes away from going to Baldwin's office. Coleman looked at his watch, and then at A.J. "You're aware that we're about to destroy a woman, and possibly her child, too?"  
  
A.J. shrugged. "She killed a man, why shouldn't she pay for it? I'm sure as hell not letting Skye take the fall."  
  
"Allright, just as long as you know the damage we're about to cause." Coleman said, with a half-smile that indicated it amused him to cause damage. Without another word, the two men entered the police station.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Taggert exclaimed when Coleman and A.J. walked in.  
  
A.J. smirked at him. "We need to see Baldwin on some... official business."  
  
"Official?" Taggert repeated mockingly. "Oh, well, if it's official..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Taggert. Where's Scotty?" Coleman asked.  
  
This seemed to amuse Taggert. "Scotty would be in his office."  
  
With a nod to Taggert, the two men filed into the District Attorney's office.  
  
"What do you losers want?" Scott asked by way of greeting.  
  
A.J. flashined him an irksome smile. "Hello to you, too. We're here to present new evidence in the murder of Louis Alcazar. Just thought you might be interested in finding out who actually killed the guy, what with the way this case is screwing up your career and all."  
  
Scott tried to look indignant. "I already know who killed Alcazar, so unless you're here to turn in your sister-"  
  
"Au contrare, my quick-tempered friend." Coleman interrupted. "Skye isn't the murderess here. It's - drummroll, please - Why, it's Alexis Davis! Oh, imagine that. Who'da thunk it?"  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed. "Get outta here. Don't waste my time with this bullshit, trying to save Skye when we all know she was the one who-"  
  
"Think about it, Scott." It was A.J. who interrupted him this time. "Think about it. What motive did Skye have? What, you think she's gonna kill a guy just because she made a mistake and slept with him? No way. Now Alexis, on the other hand, Alexis had more motive than anyone you've accused so far, and that, by the way, is a lot of people. She had more reason to want him dead than any of them. And to top it off, you know she was at the crime scene. How convenient is it that she just happened to be walking outside the Port Charles Hotel and found the body of the man who killed her sister?"  
  
Scott sat back, biting his nail. The rat had a point. "Taggert!" he called.  
  
Taggert came reluctantly into the office. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"  
  
"We've got a new numero uno suspect." Scott said, ignoring the other man's rhetorical question. "Alexis Davis."  
  
Gia Campbell had just happened to be standing outside Scott's office at that moment. She'd come to the PCPD to talk to her brother, and when she saw him go into the DA's office, she couldn't resist listening in. Now, she heard Taggert leaving, so she hurried away from the door.  
  
"Gia, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding stressed but not altogether unhappy to see her.  
  
"I, um, I just came by to say hi." she said, forgetting whatever it was she'd come to talk about.  
  
Taggert raised his eyebrows. "Just to say hi?"  
  
Gia nodded. "Can't a girl come see her big brother?" she asked innocently.  
  
Taggert stared at her. He knew there was more to it, but didn't feel like pushing. "Fine. But I'm kinda busy right now, so if you wouldn't mind saying bye..."  
  
"I can get a hint." Gia replied playfully. "Bye." she said, giving her brother a hug before leaving. When she was outside, she leaned against the building, sighing. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Alexis. Biting her lip, she got up and started walking. 


	5. Chapter Five

Cameron and Alexis had been just about to leave the hospital when Gia came running in to the lobby.  
  
"I'm so glad I caught you." she excalimed, slightly out of breath for having rushed down there.  
  
"Gia, what is it?" Alexis asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gia glanced nervously at Cameron. "Um, Alexis, can I talk to you in private? It's really important."  
  
"Anything you need to say to Alexis can be said in front of me." Cameron said firmly.  
  
Gia looked at Alexis curiously. "It's okay," Alexis said, "Go on, he can hear."  
  
Gia sighed, but let Cameron stay. After all, he'd find out soon enough. "I kindof heard Baldwin talking." she began. "It was about the Alcazar murder case, and - oh, this is absolutely ridiculous, but... He said you're his number one suspect." She paused awkwardly, letting Alexis absorb this.  
  
"Me?" Alexis questioned. Cameron put his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm so she wouldn't change into 'Kristina' in front of Gia. The gesture wasn't enough.  
  
"That slimy bastard." 'Kristina' said. "Where the hell does he come up with this? I don't see why he's pressing this case so much anyway; with what that jackass Alcazar did to me, he deserved what happened. But to accuse me..."  
  
"You know how desperate Scott's been getting, he's probably just trying to buy time, to minimize the damage that this case is doing to his image." Gia said comfortingly, mistaking Alexis' change in personality for mere justified indignation.  
  
Cameron, not wanting Gia to know the truth, led 'Kristina' to the elevator. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this." he called to Gia.  
  
Gia faltered. "Is there something I can do? Do you need me for anything?"  
  
Cameron shook his head, keeping a firm grip on 'Kristina'. "Thanks, I've got it." 'Kristina' glared at him as he led her into the elevator. Gia watched them disappear behind the sliding elevator doors, still wondering if there was any way that she could help.  
  
****************  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I haven't been getting much feedback. You people really need to review, because I've got other fics to work on and I want to finish this one but the lack of response isn't helping. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Let go of me." 'Kristina' snapped when the elevator doors closed. "Let me out of here."  
  
Cameron stopped the elevator between floors. "You're not going anywhere, at least, not phsycally. I want to talk to Alexis."  
  
"You heard what Gia said. I'm sure as hell not going to let that jackass Baldwin hurt her for something she didn't do." 'Kristina' said firmly.  
  
Cameron sighed. "Okay, Kristina. If Alexis didn't kill Alcazar, who did?"  
  
'Kristina' gasped. "You think my sister killed Alcazar?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Cameron protested, trying to calm her. "I don't think Alexis killed Alcazar. I was just wondering if you knew who did, that's all."  
  
"Who do you think did it?" 'Kristina' asked. When Cameron didn't answer, she continued. "I did. I'd do it again, if I had the chance. He killed me, he nearly killed Alexis, not to mention the baby-"  
  
Cameron put his hand up. "Shh. Shh, don't say anything else."  
  
"Why?" 'Kristina' challenged. "What are you going to do, turn me in? Punish Alexis just because I was protecting her? You're going to hurt Alexis and her child because I did what needed to be done?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's going to hurt Alexis and her child." Cameron countered. "You're the one who's going to hurt them, the one who's already hurt them, because of what you did."  
  
'Kristina' recoiled in fury. "How dare you tell me that I'm hurting Alexis when-"  
  
"What did you think was going to happen, Kristina?" Cameron demanded. "Did you really think you would get away with it? Don't you realize that Alexis is the one who will ultimately pay for your actions?"  
  
'Kristina' stared at him, seething with rage. Too shocked by his accusations to speak, she retreated, and let Alexis come back.  
  
Alexis looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"In the hospital. More specifically, in an elevator." Cameron said gently.  
  
Alexis backed up against the wall, clutching the rail. "How long was I... you know?"  
  
"Only about ten minutes." Cameron said. "But it was a pretty intense ten minutes."  
  
"Oh, God," Alexis exclaimed, remember what Gia had said just before 'Kristina' took over. "Did I... did I really do... what Baldwin thinks I did?"  
  
Cameron shook his head. "You didn't do it."  
  
Alexis let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."  
  
"Don't thank him yet," Cameron warned. "You didn't do it. But 'Kristina' did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skye paced outside Kelly's. Inside were A.J. and Coleman. They'd called her to discuss defense strategies, and they'd said that Baldwin had some new information. Skye had taken that to mean information against her, and it scared her. She knew now that she was innocent, and besides, she'd already told him everything. What more information could he have gotten?  
  
Scolding herself for being such a coward, Skye finally went inside. Coleman and her brother were waiting.  
  
"Skye, sit down." A.J. said pleasantly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I was just... nervous." Skye said vaguely, taking a seat next to her brother.  
  
"Quite allright." Coleman assured her.  
  
A.J. cleared his throat. "Skye, it seems that our friend D.A. Baldwin has uncovered some information that might clear you of all charges."  
  
"Really?" Skye asked, thrilled.  
  
Coleman nodded. "He's focusing on a new suspect. I think you know her."  
  
"Do I?" Skye asked, her relief giving way to trepidation.  
  
Coleman nodded. "You might. Her name's Alexis Davis. Sound familiar?"  
  
Skye bit her lip, panicking. She'd wanted her name cleared, but not at the expense of Jax's close friend. "That's impossible." she said.  
  
"I heard it from Scotty-boy himself." A.J. confirmed.  
  
Skye shook her head. "But... but I didn't see her there. I didn't see anyone else in the room that night, except Brenda and Alcazar." she lied.  
  
The men decided to play along.  
  
"Skye, you were drunk." her brother reminded her.  
  
Coleman nodded. "Besides, what does it matter? The point is, you're cleared. Aren't you happy?"  
  
Skye nodded, trying not to let them see her alarm. "I.. um... I have to go. I'm supposed to meet someone for lunch."  
  
She hurried out of Kelly's, to a nearby pay phone. There was only one person she could think to call. Hands shaking, she dialed the number.  
  
"Jax, it's Skye," she said when the answering machine picked up. "I need you to call me as soon as you get this. It's important, and it's bad."  
  
****************  
A/N: You know what I'm going to say, so save me the trouble of saying it and go review, 'kay? 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Skye said as Jax walked up to her.  
  
"Well, you said it was important." Jax replied. "Skye, you're shaking. What's wrong?"  
  
Skye looked away, unable to face him. She turned and took a few steps before speaking. "This is... this is bad. Jax, I swear I don't know how it happened, and I haven't talked about it with anyone since I told you, but somehow..."  
  
"Skye, what is it?" Jax asked. He stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She still wouldn't look him in the eye. She was afraid he wouldn't believe her, that he'd think she'd set the whole thing up. But she knew that she couldn't keep this from him, so she took a deep breath. "Jax, Baldwin knows. He knows that it was Alexis I saw that night. I don't know how, and I swear I didn't tell him, but A.J. and Coleman heard it from Scott himself."  
  
Jax dropped his arm. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. At first he wondered if Skye had told Baldwin, but one look at her face told him that she was just as shocked as he was.  
  
"Thank you for telling me." he said finally.  
  
"I thought you should know." she replied. There was a pause. "Are you angry at me?" she asked meekly.  
  
Jax shook his head. "I know you didn't tell Scott, or anyone else. I guess it doesn't really matter how he found out, the main thing now is helping Alexis."  
  
"How?" Skye asked. "If there's anything I can do, you know I'll do it, but Jax, how are you going to get her out of this?"  
  
"I don't know." Jax said slowly. "But I have to do something. I won't watch that bastard district attorney destroy her life, any more than I would have watched him destroy yours."  
  
Skye nodded. "So what do we do now?"  
  
Jax looked at her. "There's really only one thing we an do. When you've got a problem, go right to the source." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Cameron hurried toward the PCPD. He needed to talk to Baldwin, to find out exactly what the DA was planning on doing with the information he had. Cameron knew Scott would go to any lengths to put Alexis away, but he had to try reasoning with him anyway. He had to help Alexis.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Skye and Jax approaching the building at the same time. "Sorry," he mumbled when he nearly bumped into them.  
  
"Cameron? What are you doing here?" Jax asked.  
  
Cameron hesitated. He didn't think Jax and Skye knew about Alexis' disorder, and, as Alexis' psychiatrist, he couldn't tell them. "Just out for a walk." the shrink lied.  
  
"Well, fancy meeting all of you here." Baldwin said from behind him. He stood at the doorway, looking down at the small group.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Alexis." Cameron and Jax said at the same time. The two men looked at each other, each wondering what the other knew.  
  
"Well, Ms. Davis is getting quite popular, isn't she? First Coleman and A.J., and now the two of you. So what is it about her you guys find so darn attractive? Is it the strong career? The single mom thing? Or is it the fact that she killed a man in cold blood?" Scott asked sardonically.  
  
Jax kept a calm, even tone. "Allegedly killed a man, Scott. You'd do well to remember that. You wouldn't want to say anything you'll regret later, would you?"  
  
Scott ignored him and turned to Skye. "And what about you? Why are you here, jumping in to help Alexis? I'd think you'd be happy, you aren't the one being charged."  
  
"Do you get off on accusing innocent people of murder, Scott?" she asked. "What is it, a power trip for you or something?"  
  
Baldwin pretended not to hear her. "Excuse me gentlemen, lady. I have... personal business I have to attend to. And after that, I was thinking of paying a visit to the murderess herself."  
  
"We have to stop him." Jax said when Baldwin was out of sight.  
  
"You have no idea." Cameron replied.  
  
He left Skye and Jax at the police station, and headed to Alexis' apartment. For the sake of his patient, he had to get to her before Baldwin did. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I haven't updated this in a while, and things have changed on the show, but for the purpose of this fic, Alexis still has custody of baby Kristina, she hasn't been arrested yet, and she's not faking her multiple-personality disorder. That being said, please review.  
  
****************  
  
Cameron got to Alexis' apartment and found that her door was unlocked. Figuring that this was an emergency and that keeping her out of prison took precendence over common courtesy, he went in without bothering to knock.  
  
"Alexis?" he called. "Alexis, I need to talk to you!"  
  
To Cameron's dismay, the woman who came out of the bedroom a minute later was not Alexis Davis. "My, aren't you persistant," sneered 'Kristina'. "I don't recall answering the door. Isn't trespassing a crime?"  
  
"You should know," he retorted. "You're comitting the biggest trespass of all - and against your own sister!"  
  
"That is entirely different," 'Kristina' spat. "I'm keeping her safe-"  
  
"More like keeping her prisoner," Cameron interrupted. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to her? She's terrified of you, of herself."  
  
'Kristina' recoiled. "No. No, you're lying. She can't... she wouldn't be scared of me. I'm helping her."  
  
"How, exactly, is a murder conviction going to help her?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
'Kristina' shook her head. "There won't be a murder conviction. Alexis didn't do anything wrong, and I... I was only removing the toxins that were poisoning my sister's life. That may have been a murder, but it sure as hell wasn't a crime."  
  
"Try telling that to Scott Baldwin," Cameron replied. "You'll ruin your sister's life, assuming, of course, that you haven't already."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "I've got everything under control."  
  
"No, you really don't," he countered. "Scott is on his way here, now, and he's going to arrest Alexis. If you don't let me help you, your sister is going to spend the rest of her life in jail, and your neice is going to grow up in some foster home God knows where - or worse, she'll grow up with the Quartermaines. Is that what you want?"  
  
'Kristina' opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again upon seeing Cameron's expression. She knew at once that he was serious, and, though she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, she knew that he was right. "Allright," she said. "I'll let you help. But I'm not letting Alexis tallk. I don't want her to see this."  
  
"Fine," he said, grateful that she was finally starting to give in, even if only a little. "I want you to come with me, back to my place. It'll buy us a little bit of time. Not much, but enough to figure out how to get your sister out of the mess you've created."  
  
'Kristina' sighed, hating the idea of going anywhere with him. "I really don't know what my sister sees in you," she remarked. "You're stubborn, controlling, and you've got this whole better-than-thou attitude going on. See, this is why I don't like shrinks. You all think you know everything about everybody. You really do need to work on that."  
  
"Will do," he replied coldly. "Are you coming?"  
  
"After you," she said, pointing to the door.  
  
He opened it, and nearly slammed it shut again. Standing in the hallway, with his arm held up and poised to knock, was Scott Baldwin. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Well, lookie what we have here," Scott drawled, dropping his hand. He slid into the apartment past Cameron. "Telekinetic, are we Dr. Lewis?"  
  
"I believe you meant 'telepathic'," the psychiatrist corrected. "'Telekinetic' is moving things with the mind; 'telepathic' is reading other's thoughts." Smiling sardonically, he turned to 'Kristina'. "Is this what you meant when you said I had an attitude problem?"  
  
'Kristina' rolled her eyes and said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong, Alexis?" Scott asked. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I'm not Alexis," 'Kristina' snapped. "Alexis isn't here anymore."  
  
Scott now rolled his eyes. "Are you really buying this, Lewis? I mean, I know Alexis Davis is a bit crazy, but this little game of hers is getting rediculous."  
  
"It's not a game, Scott," Cameron warned. "Alexis has a very real mental disorder, and if you don't allow her to get help quickly, the 'Kristina' personality could take over permanently."  
  
"Oh, save it," Scott snapped. "I don't know what this headcase of a soon-to-be former lawyer told you, but harboring her could lead to an accessory to murder charge. You wouldn't want that, would you Cameron?"  
  
Cameron kept his voice even. "I'm aware of the law, Scott. My question is, are you? Because if you were, you'd know that depriving this woman of medical care that she needs is a violation of her civil rights. That wouldn't look too good for a D.A. to be caught abusing the mentally ill, would it?"  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, and poked his head out into the hallway. "Okay, arrest her," he called to some cops who were standing just outside.  
  
"You don't want to do this Scott," Cameron warned.  
  
"The hell I don't," Scott spat.  
  
Meanwhile, 'Kristina' did not want to go to jail.  
  
"No," she said, struggling against the handcuffs that one officer was trying to put on her. "No, I won't go to jail. I won't let you make my sister pay for what she didn't do."  
  
"Drop the act, Alexis," Scott said smugly.  
  
"I'm. Not. Alexis." 'Kristina' said through gritted teeth. Finally, she broke free of the policemen, picked a pocket knife up from an end table, and lunged at Scott. "You did this to her," she cried. "You nearly killed my sister's baby when you let that bastard Alcazar go free. She wouldn't have gone into labor early if it wasn't for all the stress she was under from that damn murder case. There should never have been a case. I wouldn't have had to do it if you couldn't have done your damn job!"  
  
Cameron pulled 'Kristina' off of Scott, and tore the knife from her hands. "Get back," he cautioned the police.  
  
'Kristina' looked around, trying to find a way out. There wasn't one. Scott, visibly shaken, was blocking the door, and there were cops all around the apartment. She couldn't escape. There was nothing she could do. Once she realized this, she leaned into Cameron's shirt, sobbing. Then, she was gone.  
  
Cameron noticed a subtle change in her immediately. "Alexis?" he asked carefully. "Is it you?"  
  
Alexis nodded, still crying. "It's me, Cameron. I'm here."  
  
She picked her head up, looking at him. He leaned in, slowly at first, and did something nobody had expected. He kissed her.  
  
Scott, along with half the PCPD, stood around, afraid to move. Unsure of what to do, they stayed put, and watched as he held her. For the first time since he'd met her, he felt like he was really holding her, Alexis, completely unguarded.  
  
He had finally gotten to her.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Well, it took a while, but I finally finished it. Did it rock? Suck? Let me know. Review and I'll do a happy snoopy dance. 


End file.
